


The "Bride" of the Merman

by Judalol



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Haru's group minus Gou are mermen/mermaids, Multi, chef!haru, cop!Rin, magic oooo, mermen and mermaids are shapeshifters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judalol/pseuds/Judalol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has everything he wants in life, a steady job as a cop, his best friend Sousuke by his side. And yet why does he feel...like there's something missing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The "Bride" of the Merman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin meets a strange boy?

_Rin stared out over the Baltimore Bay, where he'd run to after having a fight with his mom. The smell of the ocean always calmed Rin, but as he thought about his father being lost at sea, he began to cry. The small twelve year old quaked with sadness for a while, tears streaming from his bright, red eyes. When he heard a voice._

_"Why are you crying?"_

_Rin whipped his head right and left, searching for the owner of the voice, his carmine hair quickly became a mess as he jostled his head back and forth._

_"Down here."_

_Rin nearly jumped hearing the voice again, he looked down, and to his surprise, the voice was coming from a small boy, who was **in the bay**_.

_"It's nearly 30º!!" Rin almost screamed, the boy in the water seemed unfazed._

_"So?" the boy said, looking into Rin's red eyes with ethereal, sky blue eyes. Rin was dazzled, he'd never seen anyone with eyes so blue... Raven hair, pale skin... Rin growled at himself and tried not to slap himself in the face, this was just some weirdo in Baltimore Bay, he shouldn't be admiring him!_

_"You're going to freeze!" Rin tried to reason with the boy, but this boy apparently didn't listen to reason, "Come on...come out of the water! I'll give you my jacket!"_

_The boy seemed intrigued at this, and he looked at Rin for a long time._

_"Be my wife," the boy suddenly announced, with the same deadpan look he'd had the entire time Rin had been chatting with him. Rin flushed, in embarrassment or anger, he wasn't so sure._

_"I AM NOT A-" Rin began, but was cut off when he heard the sound of footsteps dashing up behind him._

_"Riiiinnnnn, mom's so worried!" Rin's sister, Gou, shouted as she reached her brother._

_"Good," Rin responded with a pout, but inside he couldn't help but feel guilty. As Gou approached, Rin looked back to the water to continue his conversation with the strange boy...but...the boy was gone. Had it just been his imagination?_

_"What are you looking at?" Gou questioned._

_"Nothing," Rin replied._

***

Rin awoke on his king size bed with no memory of his dream, he stretched out on his silk red sheets and threw off his red covers. He'd woken up before his alarm went off, so he glanced at the clock on his black, wooden nightstand. 6:32 a.m. He didn't have to be to work till eight. Rin sighed and plopped back down on his bed. Life was boring.

After laying down for another fifteen minutes, Rin finally got up and decided to start his day. He started in the bathroom, where he first brushed his very sharp, shark like teeth. Sometimes he wondered if he lost a tooth if it would grow back, the thought made him laugh. After brushing his teeth Rin stripped of his silk, red pajamas, silk was very romantic, Rin thought, and he hopped into his decent sized, one bedroom apartment shower. 

He washed his hair with sakura blossom shampoo, and then after rinsing used the sakura blossom conditioner. His best friend, Sousuke, made fun of him for wanting to smell like sakura blossoms, but it was his favorite scent. Rin used plain Dove soap to wash the rest of his body, he didn't want the smell of sakura blossoms to be too overwhelming.

Once Rin was done with cleaning and rinsing himself, he hopped out of the shower and took his sky blue towel off the rack on the wall. As much as he loved the color red, he'd always had a very particular fondness for that certain shade of blue as well. He wasn't sure why.

Rin dried himself off slowly, admiring the blue as he always did, yet wondering why he felt such an attachment for it. He knew why he loved red, but he could never remember the reason he began to love sky blue. Rin finished drying and sighed, there were just some things he guessed he would never understand. Like his teeth. 

Rin went into his room after his shower, his towel wrapped around his waist. He glanced at the clock. 7:30 a.m. Shit! Rin had been daydreaming too much today! Rin quickly scrambled to the black, wooden wardrobe across from his bed and pulled out his police uniform. Luckily he could get dressed and undressed very quickly! Rin hastily dressed himself in his uniform, before tying his shoulder length hair into a ponytail, and putting on his police cap.  _Sousuke is going to kill me if I'm late,_ Rin thought. 


End file.
